Determine the conditions of sensitivity of the guinea pig pancreas to the induction of adenocarcinoma. Attempt to enhance this sensitivity, checking several factors suggested to increase the incidence of this disease in humans on the development of these tumors in the guinea pig. Employ transplacental exposure to the carcinogen, utilizing as possible influencing factors such approaches as induction of pancreatitis by mixtures of ethanol and cobalt, surgical trauma, or topical application of irritants in conjunction with treatment with the carcinogens, and the induction of diabetes mellitus by administration of alloxan in animals exposed to carcinogens.